The Little Merman
by animegirl1999
Summary: What do you think would happen if Ariel was the human and Eric was the merman? This is what I think would happen. sorry not very good at the summary.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

** So here is my first fan fiction, hope you like it. It's about what if Ariel was the human and Eric was the merman what would happen if there places were switched would they be merpeople or humans. **

_Eric's pov_

It was just sunrise and the waters were as calm as they could be I was sitting on a rock, not far from the shore but not close enough for someone to see me, with my flute I got from a shipwreck awhile back and started playing.

I stopped to look to make sure no ships were coming that's when I heard her, I looked down the beach to where the sound was coming from and I saw her a red-haired girl, she was beautiful and her voice, god her voice was amazing I have never heard anyone with such an angelic voice.

While I was I was sitting there staring at her to dumbfounded to do anything while she kept singing and walking down the beach I just sat there. Then finally I made up my mind and did something stupid ( _and something my father and sisters would kill me for if they found out), " _here we go".

**- remember I did say that Ariel's life was switched with Eric's so their families and everything else is the same just they're swapped. **

I swam towards shore where there was an out cropping of rocks and hide behind them. She was even more beautiful up close and her voice was so clear and soothing.

_Ariel's pov_

I snuck out of the castle through one of the servant entrances but Carlotta will discover my empty room eventually, and then tell Grimsby and then he will come after me and my walk will be done.

"I pray you'll be my eyes, And watch her where she goes, And help her to be wise, Help me to let go.

Every mother's prayer, Every child knows,

Lead her to place, Guide her with your grace, To a place where she'll be safe.

We pray she finds your light, And holds it in her heart.

As darkness falls each night, Remind her where you are.

Every Mother's prayer, Every child knows.

Need to find a place, Guide her with your grace, Give her faith so she'll be safe.

Lead her to a place, Guide her with your grace, To a place where she'll be safe."

I stopped singing my eyes were blurry with tears, this song is one of the few things she can remember about her mother. "I_ need to stop, to get a hold of my self, someone is bound to find me soon I might as well look like this has been enjoyable which it has, just I miss my mother so much," _I almost started crying again when I saw a fin. It was bigger than a fish fin, It was behind the outcropping of rocks. so I waded through the water to see what was behind the rocks and that's when I saw him.

_Eric's pov _

She stopped singing and stared walking past the rocks so I went to look at the other side to continue watching her but I couldn't find her. _"I guess she disappeared or there else there is a path in front of the rocks that she took, but either way she's gone I'll never see her again"_. so I turned around and there she was, bright blue eyes wide with surprise, her beautifully wild hair waving around her head with the breeze.

I was just about to introduce my self when, " ARIEL, where are you!". So her name was Ariel, what a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as herself.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go, they found me so just before I go I would like to have your name in return, please", she asked. if I thought her singing voice was smooth and sweet her speaking was even more amazing.

_Ariel's pov_

I almost thought that he wasn't going to answer before I had to leave but then he spoke," I'm Eric", I was so happy, but that's right when I remembered I had to leave," thank you so very much, and I'm so very sorry but I have to go, goodbye."

I didn't give him a chance to reply I had to go then or else Grimsby would come to me and I want Eric to stay my little secret, I have never seen any man _that_handsome. I kind of regretted running away but I had to, to protect him.

Then when i turned the corner there was Max and he started jumping all around me then he turned towards the water, "_No, max can't find him, no if max finds Eric there is going to be a lot of trouble for the both of us," _so then i looked and then there was Grimsby looking exasperated. "_of course he would be angry with me it's not evening breakfast yet and im sure there whole castle is on high alert looking for me", _" Good morning Grimsby, look at these calm waves it's going to be a really pretty day".

"what is it with you and making my blood pressure sky-rocket, especially this early in the morning," scolded Grimsby.

"oh Grimsby, it was just a little walk, come on let's go inside, so you can sit down for a moment." I suggested. then i called for Max, "come on max, come on boy we're going inside."

_Eric's pov_

I watched as she walked away leading the old man who called for her. "_great now I have to swim back before they notice I'm missing, although that would be a miracle, so all I can really hope for is that my father doesn't know I'm missing"_.

**- Hope you enjoyed there will be another chapter soon, bye **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**- I can't believe how many views the story has gotten, thank you all! You guys are amazing. Here is the next chapter, enjoy! :D **

_Eric's pov_

So I swam home pretty quickly, thought that I had gotten away unnoticed, when I turned the corner in one of the hallways in the palace. That was the same moment that Attina decided to walk out of the girls' bedroom, "_ if she questions you just say you went out for a swim by the reef". _

"Good morning Eric, did you decide to actually spend the day with people for a change, instead of swimming off to Poseidon knows where," she said sarcastically.

"Good morning Attina, well why wouldn't I want to spend the day with my gorgeous family," I said while I was pinching her cheek.

"Stop that, you know I hate it when you mess up my make-up, now I'm going to have to fix it," she complained.

"That is the precise reason why I did it, goodbye 'Tina," I said as I swam down the hall finishing with calling her my childhood nickname for her.

So I continued to swim out into the gardens, and there was the statue of my mother and father from years ago. Now that I think about it that song that Ariel was singing was the same song that my mother used to sing to my sisters and me. Maybe we have more in common then we know."_ I wonder if she lives in that castle, I'm sure she does why else would she be walking on the beach right beside it,"_ I thought.

That was when the horns signaled that my siblings and I had to go to the throne room," _now what, Attina didn't realize I was gone so nobody else should have, usually Attina is the first one awake." _

_Ariel's pov _

When Grimsby brought me back to the castle Carlotta was waiting for me and when she saw the plain dress I was wearing she shook her head," tsk tsk, Darling you know not to go out looking like that." she scolded although she used a soft voice.

"I'm sorry but I've been locked up as prisoner in this castle for tha last week! Can't we take a break from my studies, and do something else." I practically pleaded with them.

"Princess, you know that isn't possible, you have to be ready for your coronation, it's coming up soon, you have to be ready to take the crown." said Grimsby.

"Yes, i know that, my birthday is tomorrow, so then the coronation will be next week. I know, that was one of the lessons last week," I said, my whole life has basically been the same thing everyday, study, practice, and maybe if I did really well with a test then I was rewarded with the entertainment of the sea, and that was only for most of the day.

" And so tomorrow for your birthday as promised, for your sixteenth birthday, your party will be aboard one of the royal ships and we will be sailing to our boarders and will sail back, that is exactly what you have wanted, is it not?" Stated Grimsby.

"Yes, it is what i have asked for, but that is only from midday to the time we get back, and we will be back shortly, our sea borders aren't really any further than our coastal borders." I said_." I couldn't wait to go out on board the ship it will be the second time I will be on a ship, the first time Isn't such a good memory, it was my mothers funeral, because all royalty are buried at sea, so even though I was happy to be on the ship, I was so very sad because I had to say my last farewell to my mother." _My face must have change with my thoughts because that's when Carlotta came over to me and said with a sweet, calming voice,

" Let's get you into something more befitting a beautiful princess as you." She said with a smile. I let her take me up to my room and she helped me get properly dressed for the day.

_Eric's pov_

My father called all seven of us into the throne room. As always we came into the throne room in order from oldest to youngest. So the order went, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and then there was me. We stood there waiting to see what father needed us for. Then our father, King Triton, swam in and took his seat on the throne. We all bowed to our father and greeted him. "Good morning father," we all said in unison.

"Good morning children, I trust you all slept well," he said. For some reason he looked at me as he finished his sentence," _I can't truthfully say I didn't know why because I do have a history where I sneak out at night", _by then all my sisters had figured out who he was looking at and looked at me as well.

"Why, yes I did sleep well Father, thank you for asking," I said with a half bow. None of my sisters could believe how willing I was to push fathers good nature. so when I looked over at them their faces all had matching round o's where their mouths usually are. It took all of my strength not to roll through the water head over fin laughing.

"Remember that today you all have practice for your recital tomorrow, I trust it is coming along well," our father said.

"Yes, it is coming along amazingly, Daddy you will love it," Attina told him.

"You could almost say it was coming along _swimmingly_," I muttered and then had to suppress laughter, so did Andrina because since she is the second youngest she stood next to me so she heard my comment also. Then Arista turned on us and gave us a stern look, Andrina obeyed our sister's silent order but I just gave her a look right back.

"Good you are dismissed, please remember your practice," father said. as we all turned to swim away in order, (_of course)_ I was about at the door when I heard my father say.

"Eric, will you please accompany me to the gardens for a talk," he asked.

"Yes, Father of course I would love to," I said, while inwardly cringing at what he might want to talk about.

So we walked to the gardens and went around till we were standing in front of the statue of my mother,"_ if I didn't know better I would think that any second she would turn around and call me her 'brave little prince' like she did when I was small, and when she was alive," _I felt the sting that merfolk get when we attempt to cry, "_some say that because we can't cry we hold the worst burden of all". _

"where did you go this morning, before sunrise?" My father asked me. _"Great I'm caught, unless I can play it off". _

"What do you mean I was in the palace all morning," I tried, but obviously he got information firsthand that I wasn't in my room. He gave me a look that told me I thought right. "Okay, you caught me, I went for a swim out near the reefs, they are amazing at sunrise," I said.

"Hmmmm..." father said, while eyeing me suspiciously. "Fine I will believe your story for now, very well, go to your practice." He said.

**The Next Day **

_Ariel's pov_

It wasn't long before the ship was scheduled to leave port. I had gotten dressed with little help from Carlotta, for two reasons, she was crying and saying she can't believe I was sixteen already, and because for today I am wearing a simple, yet still elegant dress. I was seating in the library waiting to board the ship, and that was when I looked out the window that overlooked the ocean and I started to wonder if I'd ever see Eric again.

"It's time to board the ship," said Carlotta, and made me jump, because I was so intently looking out the window trying to convince myself that Eric was out there watching the castle.

"Okay, I'm all ready," I said, turning in a circle so she could see how I looked and it started the waterworks again. Finally when Carlotta pulled herself together again we went outside to the carriage waiting to take us to the port. On our way there I watched the scenery go by. when we got to the port it took my breath away, all of the ships, beautifully, and sturdily built.

" we're here," said the driver, we had pulled up next to one of the ships with a large hull, yet not as large as with merchant ships. The ship that we were using was the lead ship in our fleet, so it was one of the best. As we walked up the gangplank the captain stood next to it and said.

"Happy birthday your highness," and then swept into a low bow.

"Thank you captain, and thank you again for letting us commandeer this vessel to our sea borders and back." I told him, he then looked up with surprise on his face, obviously he wasn't expecting me to know anything about sailing and or ships. We then continued to board the ship, once inside the crew started to get the ship ready for launch. It only took a few minutes for the ship to set sail, obviously I can trust the sailors of our kingdom.

_Eric's pov _

We were at our last practice before the recital was to begin. Everyone was ready. So when it was time for the recital no one was nervous, all of my sisters singing the song they had prepared, and I was playing the flute along with them. When it was the end of the first half everyone stood and applauded for my sisters and I. During the break in the middle of the show, I slipped away and went up to the surface, and that was when I saw a ship, it had the flags of the kingdom on the land. _" I wonder if Ariel is on that ship, no there's no way, a woman couldn't be on a ship," _I was thinking this as I swam up to the ship. I looked on deck,"_ I don't know what I was looking for I already told myself that she wasn't going to be on board a ship," _I thought to myself. Then I saw her she started to twirl around the main deck and when she stopped she had a magnificent smile that could easily light the whole ship with light, almost like the sun itself.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Princess," said the same man who had led her away the past morning. "_Wait did he just call her 'Princess' that means I was right she was royalty,"_ I thought happily. "Princess Ariel," I said aloud to see how it sounded. I looked up once again to try to find her before I went back and then I saw that she was standing right over where I was watching everything.

"Oh Eric, I wish you could be here, " I heard her say. I can't believe it, she is thinking about me, I'm going to speak to her, but I'm going to keep myself hidden.

"I am here, I will always be here for you my princess," I said, and I heard her gasp.

"Where, where are you," she asked.

"You can't see me but I will be here for you if you need me, go have fun, it is your birthday after all," I said, I heard her take another breath, she seemed genuinely touched.

"Thank you, Eric," she said before she went back to dance.

_Ariel's pov_

"_Eric had come, how else was it that I could hear him, and when he said he was here when I needed him, so he had to be near by for a while now, him knowing both about my birthday, and me being a princess, proves it, because the only thing he knew about me yesterday was my first name," _I thought as I dreamily spun around the deck. But my happy thoughts were cut off when the ship stopped movement suddenly and sent everyone to the ground. Then the crew sprang up and started shouting. A hand grabbed my wrist and when she turned to look she saw Grimsby.

"Princess, the ship has hit a rock in the water, the ship is going down." He said, it took me a second to process what was happening after that. I ran over to the side and saw only a few feet between the deck and the ocean, the water was filling up the ship very fast. _" The life boats, yes I have to find one." _ I thought, all the shock gone from my mind. Then there were more shouts and then I saw huge flames rising up the mast,"_ someone has knocked over a lamp, it has to be this," _then I saw that the mast crashed down on deck, and was on fire,_" all the life boats are on the other side, I'm stuck." _No one else was on board the ship.

"Eric, Eric where are you I need you." I yelled for him but I couldn't find him._" I have no other choice, jump or wait for the ship to sink either way will end the same, yes I can swim, but these waters are as cold as ice, I wouldn't survive,"_ That was when the ship submerged I was then in the water fighting to stay conscious, I tried yelling for him one last time," Eric, I ... I need you, please ...please ... please," no one was around he wasn't there like he said he would be.

_Eric's pov_

I heard her calling my name but I couldn't find her, then I saw the ship disappeared below the water,"_ no, no she couldn't have gone down she's around here somewhere," _I thought. Then I thought I heard her calling me again, so I followed the weak sound of her voice. There she was just feet in front of me," Ariel, Ariel are you alright? Answer me, Ariel." I said trying to wake her. "_ she has lost consciousness, this is bad, something terrible will happen if I don't save her, but where do I take her,"_ I looked around but the beach where they met was to far away from where they where, but I think I saw a small group of rocks close by,"_ then at least I can get her out of the water." _ So I began to swim for the rocks, but I wasn't swimming for my life, I was swimming for Ariel's life.

**- Please review and tell me how it is, I think this is good but I'm not completely sure. Also please leave who your favorite Disney princess is, because Ariel is my number one favorite. ( omg chapter 2 is finished ahhh!) (/- -/) (\- -\) **dancing


	3. Chapter 3

**- ok, so when I stopped the last chapter Eric was saving Ariel. thank you who reviewed, I know this chapter didn't come out as fast as the last one, but this is where the story drifts slightly from the original storyline. **

**- also I am so very sorry that I couldn't update sooner, I had a lot of school things going on, because it was cram time for the end of term tests, but everything well mellow out now so these updates might have a little more normality, thanks for your patience! **

_Ariel's pov_

Someone was calling my name, they weren't yelling but still trying to get my attention.

"Ariel, Ariel... Ariel speak to me please, I need to know your alright." I heard someone say.

"_who's calling me, I know that voice but, from where? Eric! that's it, he did come. He found me and is trying to save me. I just wish I could open my eyes and thank him for saving my life. If only my body would let me," _but all I could do was lay there, torturing him more with not being able to move.

_Eric's pov_

She didn't move at all. I kept trying to call her back to consciousness but she didn't respond. "_At least she's breathing, if she's breathing she's alive and if she's alive your fine." _I said to myself.

"_you will see her perfect porcelain face smiling again, you will see those big, innocent blue eyes open again, you will hear her voice carrying a melody of a beautiful song again, and you will find a way to stay with her. or if she doesn't want me, at least I can find a way to be close by so if she ever needs someone I can be there for her." _There she lay, helpless and unconscious, so I did the only thing I knew to do, I decided to go and ask my father to save the girl i loved.

So I sat there a minute longer making absolute certainty that I could stand to leave her defenseless even if it was for a few minutes, just long enough to get my father. Then when I knew I had to do it, more than I wanted stay with her.

"Don't worry, I don't know if you can hear me, but I will be back in a bit, I'm going to get help." I said to her. Then I swam back to Atlantica to get my father.

_Ariel's pov _

_"I heard Eric saying that he was leaving, I started to panic for a minute, but then he said he was going to bring help, it must be too much for him to see me stuck laying like this, 'I will wait for you, and when I am healed we will never have to part ways ever again'," _I hopefully thought to him.

_Eric's pov _

I swam full speed into the throne room, my father was sitting in his throne.

"Father, Father, please it's an emergency please you need to come help." I said, slightly breathless, and startling my father a little.

"Eric, where have you been, you left in the middle of the recital, you have better give a great excuse for this," he said. so I waited a minute and got my breath back then started to tell him were I went.

"Father, I went to get some fresh air, because the music hall was so stuffy, and that was when i saw a strange shadow over head, so I went a peaked to make sure we were all ok,..." I started.

"YOU DID WHAT!" My father yelled," You know NOT to go to the surface no matter what happens."

"But , Father, then the ship crashed against some almost completely submerged rocks and started to go down, and then there was this girl, oh Father if you saw this girl ... you would just know, and then she was in the water, and you know how cold it is for humans, and she started calling for help. You were the one that taught me to never not help someone in need so I helped her, but I think there maybe something wrong. She hasn't woken up yet, she's still breathing but she hasn't woken, we need to help her." I said in a rush afraid my father would interrupt me again and shut down my explanation of what happened. I stood there and caught my breath while I watched my father think this over.

"Eric, you know very well why we can't interfere with the world above, so I ask one question. Why are you so worried about this girl, and speak the truth." my father said with a very serious look, that made him look as frightening as what his title instilled in people when they hear the stories of the mighty King Triton, ruler of the seven seas.

"Truthfully Father, I think I might be in love with her," I said hesitantly, not knowing what he would do. I looked at the floor and I didn't hear any yelling as I thought I would.

"Eric, raise your head," my father commanded me, I listened and rose my head to look him in the face, for whatever was coming, I was prepared. "Eric, I will save the girl, and I will give you three days with her to prove that the humans are of no threat to us," he said. "_Really, he's going to save her, and I get, at the least three days with her. I will prove humans are no threat." _ I resolved in my head.

"Yes Father, thank you very much." I said unbelievably," but, what if I can't prove humans are no threat, what then," I asked scared of the answer.

"Then you will come back to Atlantica and never, I mean _never_ speak of the surface world again, is that clear," he said_." I couldn't believe it, never see, or even speak of Ariel again, I must prove humans are no threat," _

"Yes Father, I understand, and accept the consequences if I don't succeed." I said. With that said, we headed for the surface, to save Ariel.

When we finally gat to the surface it was colder than when I left, and Ariel was already soaked and in the freezing temperature, "_ Father said he could and would save her everything will be okay," _ I tried to reassure myself.

"Son, is there anyway you can get her back to land with out her getting back in the water," he asked me, I suddenly felt very ashamed that I hadn't thought ahead.

"No Father, I don't have anything to take her to shore with," I said, almost losing hope.

"No Eric, it's fine you go swim to the beach and find a row-boat, then bring it back here, then you can bring her back to land in it, and while your gone looking for a boat I will be here with her and healing her," He explained to me. I looked over at Ariel, it was about a breath and a half of mine that I finally saw her chest rise,"_ she's getting worse I have to save her," _I thought to myself.

"I'm going to come back for you," I whispered in her ear, then before I swam away I softly kissed her on her forehead.

_Ariel's pov_

I heard Eric say he was coming back for me then I felt something touch my forehead, but only for a moment then it was gone.

"Miss, Eric has brought me to help you, do mind if I do that?" a manly voice said. I tried my best at a nod but I don't think I moved my head because he didn't say anything.

"mmmm", that was all I could manage to get out, and it was maybe only a whisper, but he heard it and took it as a yes, because he started looking over me and gently running his fingers over my limbs checking for broken bones, which there weren't any.

"Well that makes this much easier, miss you might feel something very warm but comforting, it is only the treatment," the same voice said to me. Then seconds later I did feel something very warm, then after the treatment was over, I felt wonderful, I could move my arms and legs, and I could open my eyes it was dark and they had to get used to the night, then about a foot in front of me I could see a figure in the water.

"Thank you sir, thank you for healing me, I don't know what you did but thank you," I said, which I was very grateful and couldn't wait till Eric got back.

_Eric's pov _

Once I finally found a boat and got close to the rock where Ariel was I saw that she was sitting up and I was so happy, "_ she's okay, she's okay, she's okay," _is all I could think of.

"Ariel, your okay, thank you Father for healing her," I said while approaching the rock.

"This is your father?" Ariel asked me," I am so sorry sir, I would have been ever more grateful than I already was if I knew you were Eric's father," She said towards my father.

"It's alright, there's no need to be sorry," father said to her, " Eric, hold the boat steady while she gets in," he said referring to Ariel. I held the bat while Ariel got in it.

"now Eric get on the rock and then I will change you into a human," he said to me, and I looked over to Ariel, now sitting in the boat, thinking she would have some sort of reaction to this knowledge, but she was falling asleep in the boat not listening any longer, everything must have been overwhelming for her. I got on the rock and then my father transformed my blue tail into two legs with blue pants.

"Remember this is only temporary," my father reminded me.

"Yes Father," I said while getting into the boat, which was trickier than I thought it would be,"_ I need to get used to these legs"_ I thought. "Goodbye Father," I told my father as I started rowing the boat back to land.

_Ariel's pov _

I was drifting in and out of sleep, but I gained enough information through out our journey and found out that Eric was rowing me back to shore, and somehow gained legs, but I was too out of it to care how exactly."_when we get to shore then I will worry about it." _I told myself.

**- thanks for reading the story, once again I am so very, very sorry for not updating soon enough. Sorry guys, you guys are literally the best. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

-** I was having temporary writer's block, I am so sorry that it's been forever since my last update, I'm so so sooooo sorry. I hope you like and keep reading my story. I'm so sorry that I it's been so long since my last update. Again forgive me plz. **

_Ariel's pov _

"_That was such a strange dream I had," _I said as I got up.

I woke up before sunrise and was heading to my closet to get dressed for a walk on the beach, then I looked over at my dressing table and saw my gown I was wearing yesterday, "that's_ weird I never leave my gown thrown over the table and, is it wet, why would my gown be... THE PARTY. But that means it wasn't my imagination, it wasn't just a dream, what happened to the crew, to Grimsby, and then what about Eric, and the man who healed me, his father," _I thought in a panic trying to finish what happened last night with the memories I had.

"Oh Ariel, thank the heavens, your okay," said Carlotta as she walked in," my, what is it dear, why are you so upset, what happened".

"Carlotta, is everyone okay did they all make it back, is all the crew accounted for did anyone get injured," I said in a rush, I couldn't wait for an answer, if someone got hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Yes dear, everyone else is fine, it's you we're all worried about, how did you make it back, are you truly fine," Carlotta asked.

" I was... saved," I said hesitantly, "_if they didn't know I was saved did they know about Eric_,_"_ I thought.

"Who saved you, Darling you know whoever saved you deserves a grand thank you," Carlotta said trying to gently get me to open up about my accident.

"It was a young man, he had black hair as dark as the night sky, and blue eyes, and he was slightly taller than Grimsby's height, and he had a tanned skin tone" I described Eric to Carlotta.

"Oh, yes him, yes, he carried you up to the castle from the beach, he said that he found you in the water and pulled you into his boat and rowed you to shore, he's staying in the guest suite for the night, we didn't know if his story was true so we were going to keep him here till you woke so we would know the truth, well when you get dressed you can properly thank him at breakfast," Carlotta said catching me up on what had happened, and it filled in the space where my memory failed. So Carlotta helped me get dressed, and ready for breakfast. Then I walked into the dining hall and saw Grimsby.

"Grimsby, your okay I was so worried about you," I said as I practically ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Ariel, we were worried about you," Grimsby said with a relieved laugh.

"Well there's nothing to worry about anymore," I said. Then we sat and Carlotta fiddled with the silverware. Then after a few minutes Eric came down for breakfast, he sat in the seat next to me and looked around like he was a little lost, but that was when Louis brought in the meal. We began to eat and then Grimsby started to speak.

"So, what is your name sir, I would like to properly thank you for saving our dear, dear Ariel," he said towards Eric. Eric looked up and then thought for a second and then he answered, after obviously thinking it over.

"Eric, my name is Eric," he said confidently as if he has always been around people in the role as the hero.

**"**well then thank you very much for saving Ariel here, we are in your debt, is there anything we can do for you in return," offered Grimsby. Eric looked slightly shocked most likely because Grimsby was being so formal with him.

"Well, sir, if it wouldn't by too intruding, I do need a place to stay for the next couple of days if that isn't too much to ask for," Eric said hesitantly. He looked so strong on the outside but if you looked in his eyes you could see that he was terrified of everything, "_I__ need to get him out of here first I'll let Grimsby finish then I'll execute our escape," _I thought out the plan in my head.

"Well, of course you can stay here that isn't nearly enough to express our gratitude," said Grimsby.

"Grimsby, how about I take our guest on a tour of the castle and the beach, and tomorrow how about I take him on a tour of the Kingdom," I suggested to Grimsby.

"Well, I see no problem with showing him around, but I'm sure he has things to do, some business with someone, somewhere," said Grimsby.

"No, I'm actually free today and tomorrow, if her Highness would allow me to accompany her then, I think it is a splendid idea," Eric said and turning to look at me with a smile on his face, "when_ he smiles it feels like the room gets brighter,"_ I thought wistfully.

"Grimsby, do we have any appointments today that I have to attend to?" I asked Grimsby.

"Not today, remember if everything had gone smoothly then the ship for your birthday would have entered the bay soon and then shortly after that it would dock. so I cancelled all or any appointments for today," Grimsby said.

"Well, when Eric finishes then we will go," I said, I couldn't wait to go.

"I wasn't really hungry anyway, it certainly was delicious. I just didn't have much of an appetite this morning, thank you for the meal thought," Eric said as he got up, then we he stepped away from his chair and pushed it back in he looked at me silently asking me to come with him, I could tell that he was nervous around people.

"Well Grimsby, we'll be back shortly," I said as I got up," Bye". Then I grabbed Eric's hand on my way out and we walked out the door so I could show Eric my seaside home.

_Eric's pov _

She showed me around the palace a little, there were a lot of rooms, most had different purposes, some for servants, some for guests, and some for chores to be done in. Everything about this place is amazing. Sometimes when we walked in a room for Ariel to explain its purpose, there was a maid there and they'd either look frightened, or shoot dirty looks my way. I ignored it, it wasn't my business. Then after all that we got to walk up and down the beach. We walked in silence for a while.

"So, what did you do to get the servants so angry and scared of you," Ariel asked me.

"I don't know, I can't even begin to guess what I did," I said, she looked at me after that with a mischievous smile on her face. Then she started running down the beach.

"KEEP UP IF YOU CAN!" She yelled back.

"YOU GOT A HEADSTART, THAT'S CHEATING," I yelled, teasing her, I started to turn around and walk back slowly. Then when I turned around to see what she was doing before I could realize anything I found myself laying on the ground looking up to the sky. "Well, if you missed me that much, you didn't have to tackle me," I said slightly laughing, and then when I look at her again, she was looking at the ground, blushing.

"That's not it I didn't want you to get lost," She sort of mumbled. "_I didn't think I could possibly love her anymore than I already do, but even when she's shy, or when she's confident, she's gorgeous." _I thought and it was true.

_Ariel's pov_

We spent a little more time on the beach, mostly in silence, but even though we weren't talking we were bonded, bonded by the sea. When we went in for launch, the dinning room was empty, all but for two places.

"Carlotta must've left some food for us, now that I think about it, I do believe that we are late for lunch," I said. So then we both sat done and ate the little bit of lunch that had been left for us.

"So, Ariel, tomorrow when you take me on a tour of the Kingdom, can you help me find proof, that humans aren't a threat to the Merfolk?" Eric asked me.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll go to the docks, and figure something out from there." I said, I really do hope that we can prove that we can live in harmony with the merfolk. "Oh, Eric I almost forgot, we can look in the palace library for something," I suggested to Eric.

"Maybe we can find something there, that's a great idea," Eric said, starting to smile at the idea of finding something helpful. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am, let's go figure a way to fix this," I said as we got up to go to the library. "_I really hope we can figure something out." _

**OMG! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY SRRY FOR THE TRUMINDOUS AMOUNT OF TIME YOU ALL HAD TO WAIT FOR AN UPDATE, PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ FORGIVE ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter, and i will try to update a bit more regularly. it's just that I get the idea's I just don't know how put them all together, that's what takes me forever, between school, and all of my extra curricular activities. But I'm not complaining to you, just if any of think it's been FOREVER since I last updated, 'I hereby grant ALL of you the right to PM me' so if you think I've taken forever then just messenger me 'kay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Ariel's pov _

Well the previous evening didn't turn out as we had thought it would. Eric and I didn't find anything thing about the fishing laws in the kingdom, in the palace library. So before we left to go to our rooms, we agreed to meet up early in the morning and pick up our search again. Well not long afterward that we started looking back through the books, outside the library doors there was a lot of noise. "They must be looking for me, I forgot how crazy the castle gets when Carlotta comes to my room and I'm not there," I had said to Eric before going to the doors and stopping the nearest maid, then I had told her to tell Carlotta that if she wanted me then she could find me in the library. Then the maid had run off to go and tell Carlotta my location. Carlotta came into the library, praising the Lord that we were safe, then she went on to telling us that breakfast was ready. So here we are in the dining hall.

"Are the preparations ready for tonight?" Grimsby asked Carlotta.

"Yes everything is ready. Oh and Ariel dear, have you picked out the dress you'd like to wear for tonight's festivities?"Carlotta asked me.

"What festivities?" Eric asked looking slightly confused.

"Tonight there is going to be a ball, a ball where the suitors for Princess Ariel's hand in marriage will be introduced, because the coronation, where Ariel will then take over the kingdom, is next week." Grimsby explained to Eric but it was more like he was reminding me of what my fate really is.

_Eric's pov_

I don't know why but I have this feeling, that despite the beautiful smile on her face, Ariel is hiding was what I was thinking about over breakfast. I answered the Questions addressed towards me but other than that I was in deep thought. Then Ariel was looking at me and asking if I was ready for the tour of the kingdom. So then shortly after that we left for the wagon we would ride in.

"Do you want to drive or shall I?" Ariel asked me before she stepped up to the wagon.

"Ummmm... considering that I don't even have a clue what this contraption is, I don't think letting me drive would be the best idea in the world," I answered and Ariel smile and started giggling. So I helped her up into the wagon, she sat down and took the reins. She looked so confident, so ready to take on anything that the world could throw at her. Even though she was in her plain dress, she had the air of confidence, that you easily understand who she was. We rode for a while then after a bit we tied the horses to a couple of trees and went down a forest path a little ways away from where we left the horses.

"Eric, what is the sea like," Ariel asked looking at the sky dreamily.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know about it?" I asked her back, because truly I didn't know where to start.

"What's your family like? Who was that man who save me after you pulled me from the water? "She asked turning to look at my face, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I live in the palace with my six sisters and my father. My eldest sister Attina, she's going to be the Queen, if something happens to my father, his name is ,and you've heard his name before in sailor tales I'm sure, King Triton, and then the rest of my sisters are Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and my youngest sister is Andrina, yet they are all my older sisters." I said. and the whole time I was talking Ariel looked so fascinated, almost as if I had told her that everything she touched turned to gold. " Ha ha aha," I couldn't help myself her amazed expression was so amusing I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Ariel asked, starting to laugh herself.

"Because you looked like, instead of just explaining my family, I was telling all the world's secrets," I said. Then we started laughing a little harder, and then finally once we stopped laughing, we were silent for a few minutes.

"Ariel, I want you to be honest with me. Do you really think we can find a way to prove it to my father that humans aren't a threat?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer I wanted her to be able to tell me that there was a way, a way for us to stay together. But when I looked at her face, It was as if she had already told me her answer.

"Oh, what are we going to do Eric? I can't figure anything out, all the strategy lessons I've had, all the problems I've solved for my teachers work that they gave me over the years, and finally when it comes down to it," Ariel said tears starting to roll down her porcelain face,"... and I can't even help the one ... I ... love." Ariel finished around her quiet sobs. I just couldn't believe that only minutes ago we were laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Ariel, no matter what happens with my father, believe me when I tell you, you are the only one I have ever and will ever love. Your mine Ariel, no one else's." I said while gathering her into my arms, and held her. There we sat for a while undisturbed.

A while later I had gotten up with Ariel still in my arms, and then carried her over to the wagon, because she had fallen asleep. Then after I got her in the seat I went to the other side and got in the seat also. Then I took up the reins and tried leading the horses back. For not ever driving on land I was surprisingly good at it, I guess when I took my father's chariot every once in a while paid off. So I started going back the way we had come, back towards the castle.

_Ariel's pov _

The last thing that I remember was listening to Eric's heartbeat, feeling the warmth of his body next to mine. then the next thing was Eric driving the wagon back towards the castle.

"So, is this a hidden talent you didn't know you had, or were you messing with me earlier." I asked him.

"No, but we had to get back to the palace some way or another and the way you were asleep seemed like you haven't had a good nights sleep in days. So who or what have you been worrying over, I mean besides our problem?" Eric replied with a smirk on his face.

"Basically I'm just afraid that I won't live up to everyone's expectations, I'm afraid that I'll mess something up," I confessed. For whatever reason you want to call it I feel like anything and everything I say to Eric will forever be safely kept secret. "_I really don't know what I'm going to do if I have to give you up," _I thought brokenhearted. "_What if his father doesn't believe us, what if we can't find any proof"_.

"So, will you be sure to leave the first dance for me?" Asked Eric.

"Save the what?" I asked, because I was half startled by his question, and because I was thinking about what we would do if didn't succeed with his father's mission

"I asked, if you would save the first dance for me, you know tonight at the ball," Eric asked again.

"Of course, I will," I said, I was so happy. That was when we had pulled into the stables. Eric got out came around to my side and picked me up out of the wagon, and carried me over to the servants door we had come out of, and sat me down at the doorway.

"You didn't have to do that," I said to him.

"I don't care I wanted you to go get ready for tonight, I others to see what I always see," He replied.

"Oh, and what is it that you always see," I challenged him. Then he leaned closer and was jus inches away from my ear. Then he whispered.

"I see the most beautiful girl in the world, you Ariel, are my life now I won't ever leave you and if my father does take me back to the sea, I will find a way to be with you. Remember you are and forever will be the only one I love, "Eric finished. Then when he started to pull away he brushed a kiss on me cheek. Then he spun me around and I started walking down the hall. When I was at the end of the hall I turned back and saw that he was tending to the horses. "_I'm__ the only one for him, and he's the only one for me, we will find a way out of this, one way or another." _I thought to myself. I turned down the other hall and left to get ready for the ball.


End file.
